


Editor-In-Chief

by She_Who_Walks_Unseen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: New Characters Added Later, female main character, warning for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Who_Walks_Unseen/pseuds/She_Who_Walks_Unseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wanted to rewrite your favorite story? Give your favorite character their happy ending? It’s hard, isn’t it? Reaching the end of a story and realizing that no matter how much you wanted to continue beyond those pages, the only thing you could ever do is go back to Chapter One?</p><p>What happens when chapters are being rewritten? What happens when the Editor decides to step in? Can a happy ending really be found, or are pages just being burned?</p><p>What would you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Editor-In-Chief

Have you ever wanted to rewrite your favorite story? Give your favorite character their happy ending? It’s hard, isn’t it? Reaching the end of a story and realizing that no matter how much you wanted to continue beyond those pages, the only thing you could ever do is go back to Chapter One?

What if I told you that you _could_ rewrite your favorite story? Not in whole but key bits and pieces. Tiny moments, fleeting in that any observer wouldn’t take any notice of them. What’s that old saying about a butterfly’s wings?

Sometimes I wonder if I’m just going crazy.

I mean, how would _you_ justify seeing chapters ahead and being able to jump in and rewrite it how you please? I was never supposed to be in the story. I was never supposed to step between those lines and write what I so pleased. I shouldn’t have even knew it existed beyond a simple computer screen. And yet, it was so….comforting. Knowing that, I could make things better. Even if I could only stay fleetingly.

Still, if you could rewrite your favorite story, would you?

If every character you’ve ever loved had a chance, would you give it to them?

Would you rewrite the known just to protect the now and be left with the unknown?

With every change a new chapter arises….or it closes a door. It could make things better in the now, only to cause strife in the then. What should I do? What would you do?

Butterfly wings.

Open doors.

Burnt pages.

It’s time to begin.

_Chapter One._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfic so, this shall be interesting. Expect the next chapter up soon, this is just the prologue!
> 
> Any questions or comments? Find me at Fuku-Universe on tumblr!


End file.
